finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coeurl
s bestiary.]] The '''Coeurl (クアール Kuāru), also known as Torama, is a recurring enemy that appears in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Its appearance resembles that of a cat, cheetah, or leopard, often with very large whiskers and is renowned for using a move called Blaster that does a lot of damage or causes instant death. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Also known as '''Quirl' in the unreleased prototype translation. The Coeurl of Final Fantasy II is an enemy encountered in Palamecia and Pandaemonium. It can use the Blaster I skill, which may Paralyze the entire party. A group of Coeurls guard a chest on the sixth floor of Palamecia containing a Sun Blade. Other enemies that resemble Coeurls are Werepanther and Cait Sith. ''Final Fantasy IV Also known as '''Blackcat' in the SNES version. It is an enemy encountered in the Tower of Babil and the Underworld. Watch out for it's Blaster, aside from that, it is not that difficult and doesn't particularly attack unless attacked itself, so killing off any other enemies it may come with is a better idea. Another enemy that resembles Coeurls is the Cait Sith, and the GBA version's Coeurl Regina. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Coeurl *Cait Sith *Coeurl Regina The Coeurl appears as an enemy in everyone's Challenge Dungeon but Edward's, as well as in the Lunarian tale. The more powerful Coeurl Regina appears in the Depths, while the Cait Sith appears in various areas in the game, but is the weakest of the three variations. Final Fantasy VI The '''Coeurl Cat' appears in the Advance Version of Final Fantasy VI. It is named Wild Cat in the SNES version. The Coeurl Cat is encountered in Owzer's house in Jidoor. When it is left alone, it counters most attacks with Fireball. Other enemies that resemble Coeurls are Lycaon and Stray Cat. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Cuahls' can be encountered at Gaea's Cliff. Their name is a mistranslation of Coeurl. It has very low HP in comparison to other enemies at the point in the game, and can easily be killed. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII In the English version it is called '''Torama'. A leopard-like creature with tentacles instead of whiskers. Uses Magic attacks at first, but becomes aggressive when low in HP. It is an enemy encountered in Esthar, Tear's Point, the Great Salt Lake, the Abadan Plains, and Lunatic Pandora. ''Final Fantasy IX Again renamed Torama, it is an enemy encountered in the Desert Palace. They are more lion-like in this game. Final Fantasy X The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy X is an enemy encountered in the Calm Lands. The Master Coeurl, a palette swap, can be encountered in the Omega Ruins. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy X-2 is an enemy encountered in Besaid Island, the Calm Lands, and the Mi'ihen Highroad. *Coeurl (Final Fantasy X-2) *Queen Coeurl Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI'' '''Coeurl is a genus of the Beast family native to Aragoneu and Elshimo Island. Toramas are a member of this genus. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy XII is an enemy encountered in the Golmore Jungle and the Tchita Uplands. It sports the familiar long whiskers, leopard skin, and high magick skills, but also has a bulbous, squid-like head. Other enemies that resemble Coeurls are the Panther, Ose, Bandercoeurl, Feral Retriever, and Grimalkin. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Coeurl' is one of the Panther-type enemies that are weak against the element earth. Coeurls are light blue variations of the Panther. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance are powerful blue beasts that are related to Red Panthers. Oddly, they are wolf-like in this game. They have a large amount of HP and are very dangerous to approach because of their Blaster skill and high Attack power. Luckily, there is usually never any more than one Coeurl at a time. They are encountered on the folowing missions: *Mission #004: Desert Peril *Mission #022: To Ambervale *Mission #037: Village Hunt *Mission #052: Friend Trouble *Mission #065: Exploration *Mission #067: Missing Meow *Mission #100: Fiend Run They also appear as enemies when fighting the clans from the Nargai Cave, Jagd Dorsa, and Gotor Sands. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The '''Coeurl' is an enemy from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. It appears at Moschet Manor, Daemon's Court, and Mount Kilanda in all cycles. They are not an aggressive enemies but if the player gets too close to one, it will cast Thunder on him/her, inflicting paralysis. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Coeurl and its variants are dangerous foes that are found in many dungeons throughout the game. They are twice as fast as Chocobo, and can Halt and Silence Chocobo, leaving him unable to run or fight back with skills. They appear as regular Coeurls, Queen Coeurls and Coeurl Shades. Gallery File:Amano Coeurl FFII.jpg|"Final Fantasy II" Artwork|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano Etymology The coeurl is a fictional alien race created by science-fiction writer A. E. van Vogt. Coeurls also appear in other fantastical environments, such as the game Dungeons & Dragons (as ''Displacer Beasts) and the anime Dirty Pair. Coeurls are generally described to be cat-like in appearance, with longer forelimbs and tentacles. Torama is possibly a play on the Japanese word for "tiger", "tora".